Don't let me down
by KennedyDreyar
Summary: Set two years after Fairy Tail's GMG win! It's one of my many attempts at my OTP StiCy! Many things have changed in Fairy Tail, and our favorite Celestial Mage has grown up quite a bit! Find out just how grown in this story that includes lots of love for my favorite pairings! Remember this is a StiCy and it does not follow the manga or the anime plot after the GMG!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A drunken night full of heat**

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail. Also In this story we are ignoring the Tartaros and Alvarez Arcs, okay? Those Arcs make me cry and suffer and I don't want to suffer in my own fanfic.**

* * *

It was the night of Fairy Tail's third straight win of the Grand Magic Games. Lucy couldn't believe how incredible the games had been. She also couldn't believe that this was their third win in a row and this time she represented her team so well.

Granted, this time around she was an S-class mage, and add to that she was the only one, besides Erza, in her team to be S-class. She was proud of everything she had accomplished in the past two years. She felt she had grown into a woman and she really liked herself. She had no insecurities left, as a mage or as a woman she had finally grown up.

She had date a bit to everyone's dismay. Some weren't ready for sexy Lucy, as the guild love calling her when she had a boyfriend, some were just straight up dying at the chance to take her on a date. Lucy knew she couldn't date anyone from the guild so whenever a new recruit tried to ask her out she politely declined. What most didn't know is that Lucy had already dated someone from the guild, and she had awarded him her virginity, along with many of her firsts.

She turned to look at the man she gave her everything to and saw him sitting in a table surrounded by their friends. He felt her gaze and smiled at her, knowing he still had some sort of crush on the Celestial Mage. Lucy smiled back at him.

"Gray-sama" said Juvia, "why are you looking at love rival?" Lucy laughed as Gray explained to Juvia that in order for Lucy to be her rival he had to like Juvia, and he then told the water mage he honestly didn't have time for love (especially not one with her).

And that had been it. That's why their secret relationship ended. Because they both wanted to achieve their goals and love was only a distraction. It had been an amicable break up. Every now and then Lucy would get horny and she would call Gray up and he'd be there in a second. To Gray it didn't matter if she had a boyfriend or was dating someone. His relationship with Lucy was purely sexual after they broke up. Of course that was only in her bedroom, when they were at the guild they were best friends nothing more, nothing less. He was contemplating asking Lucy if she wanted to hook up, but he knew that the now S-class mage wasn't in the mood for hookups. She was in the mood for partying and that was shown by how much drinking she was doing with Cana.

He just hoped she would call him if she changed her mind.

* * *

Lucy was having a blast. She enjoyed having drinks with Cana, especially now that her tolerance for alcohol could rival the S-class card mage's. Cana had become S-class the year before Lucy and man did they enjoy taking missions together. They had both wanted to be S-class, so they trained hard together, along with Levy, who Lucy knew for sure would get S-class soon. Levy wasn't much of a party girl, so tonight she was out with her boyfriend, Rogue from Sabertooth.

Everyone had been surprised when Levy announced she was dating him, since they were all expecting her to date Gajeel. Gajeel had been a little heartbroken but he had moved on quite well with the Sky God Slayer who was proven to be quite an amazing girl. Heck, Levy and Rogue often went on double date with Gajeel and Shelia. It honestly wouldn't surprise Lucy if they were all on a date right now.

"Whatcha thinking about, love?" asked Cana

"I'm just wondering where Levy is, you know? I still can't get over the fact she's dating Rogue. Not that Rogue's a bad guy or-"

"Luce, I know what you mean," Cana interrupted, "just because you've had a bad experience dating a Saber, it doesn't mean that Levy will. Rufus was a jerk, but you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to date him."

Lucy knew Cana was right. Rufus and her had dated for a total of three moths and it was fun at first but Rufus was just using Lucy to get to Gray, which had completely infuriated Lucy, whom in turn had told Gray and they had proceeded to beat him up together. Master Sting hadn't been happy with two Faeries beating up one of his guild members, but when he found out the reason why he decided not to retaliate.

Speaking of Sting, he was currently having an arm-wrestling contest with Natsu. Since he couldn't participate in the Games, with all the him being Master and stuff, he wanted to at least have a competition against Natsu to prove his superiority. Lucy and Cana then proceed to grab their drinks and head over to the table where the match was taking place.

"Oh, come on, Natsu! You still haven't beaten him?" asked Cana, laughing as she stared drinking her barrel of beer.

"Shut up, you drunkard, don't break his concentration!" Sting yelled looking over at the card mage. Sting took in the sight of the Celestial Mage standing next to her and couldn't help when his eyes wandered all over her body. In true Lucy fashion, she was wearing a bikini top much like Cana's except hers was pink, and she wore a tiny black skirt that showed off most of her legs, she had a small jacket that resembled Cana's except it was black.

Sting then turned to Natsu and asked, "Do all the S-class wizards in your guild have to wear the same outfits?"

"Nah, I accidentally burned Luce's clothes and Cana lent her some."

Lucy and Cana were getting bored with the match so they turned to each other. Cana gave Lucy a mischievous smirk, and Lucy told her with her eyes 'NO'. Cana was obviously not going to listen to Lucy and proceeded to grab Lucy's waist and pull her closer to her. This distracted both dragon slayers. Natsu hadn't been around for the one time Cana and Lucy gave a big show of PDA at the guild so this was new to him.

Both Sting and Natsu had their mouths wide open, as Cana then started to make out with Lucy. Lucy just sighed into the kiss and heard everyone go wild, Sting and Natsu's match forgotten.

When they finally pulled away Lucy turned to the dragon slayers, one was blushing madly and the other was smirking.

Natsu then said to Sting, "See, not only is Fairy Tail stronger than Sabertooth, but our chicks are hotter too!"

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy, "Don't go saying that! Just because Cana likes to be the center of attention doesn't mean we are any hotter than the Sabertooth girls!"

"Hate to break it to you, Lucy-sama," said Yukino, "but that was actually **_really, really_** hot. No of us Sabers roll the other way. I also didn't know you were into girls Lucy-sama."

"Oh hell no, girl!" said Cana, laughing, "Lucy isn't into girls, but she likes to spice things up a bit every now and then. Hey, Luce, remember that one time, when you, me and~" Lucy then slapped her hand on top of her best friend and said, "I think I'm gonna put Cana to bed now, goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight Lucy!"

* * *

"Seriously Cana, you need to stop kissing me in public just to distract others," said Lucy as she put her shirt back on. Cana and her had just finished having a very intense make out session. In her journey to becoming an S-class, Lucy had taken a lot of S-class missions with Cana, Levy tagging along to better prepare themselves for when they did become S-class. Cana had become very familiar with the Celestial mage's body in those journeys and Lucy found herself enjoying when Gray or whatever guy she was dating wasn't available. She knew it wasn't fair to do that to Cana, but the card mage didn't mind and one time they did have a threesome.

With Levy.

"Sorry, love, but Master Sting kept looking at you. I just gave him something to look at." Cana winked at Lucy who then smiled at Cana and made her way out of the room.

"Goodnight Cana, don't get into too much trouble."

* * *

Lucy made her way towards her inn, which was separate from most of Fairy Tale. Her excuse when people asked her was "why would I want to stay in place that I know is going to burn down?"

She hadn't meant anything by it but Natsu took offense to it and decided that payback would be burning most of her clothes forcing Lucy to borrow some from all the girls. She heard a small 'thud' in the ground behind her and light footsteps. She stopped and turned and saw the white dragon slayer approaching her.

"Hey," said Sting.

"How long were you waiting for me to come out?"

"Quite long, actually," he scooted closer to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist, "didn't think it would take so long to put Cana to bed." Sabertooth's master then buried his face on her neck and Lucy let out a giggle.

She then said, "Sometimes to get Cana to sleep you need to run her battery dry."

"Did you run her battery dry or wet?"

"My, my, is that jealousy I hear Sting?" the Fairy teased him.

"Jealousy would imply that what you and I do is more than quick fuck and get each other off and then forget it happened."

"True, but just so you know I haven't been with a guy in well, a while." Lucy stated staring at Sting, who perked up at her statement. They made their way back to the hotel Lucy was staying in. As soon as they entered the room, Sting ripped Lucy's clothes completely, making her sigh as she would have to repay Cana for the outfit.

"So you're saying I'm basically getting your second virginity?"

"I haven't been with a guy in 6 months. It's not my second virginity but I think it might be close," Lucy laughed and Sting decided that the talk could be saved for later.

He proceeded to ravage the Celestial mage, much to her delight. The sex didn't stop until the sun rose, and by then Sting was too tired to move from the bed. Lucy didn't mind having him sleep until he left since she too was exhausted.

"Goodnight Stingy."

"Goodnight, Sunflower."

* * *

 ** _Flash-forward to 2 months later…_**

Lucy stared at the plastic strip in her hand. She couldn't believe her luck. Out of all the men, out of all the times she's had sex, it had to be him. Of course she would forget to take her birth control with her. Actually, she didn't forget. Natsu set her luggage on fire and her birth control was in there.

'I should make Natsu raise this child,' she thought, 'it's basically his fault.' She then focused on the bigger problem that she was facing. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to settle down, much less with someone who only thought of her as a quick fuck.

She needed help, and she need it pronto.

She grabbed her communication lacrima and dialed Levy, who then dialed Cana. The two girls were now coming over to Lucy's armed with ice cream, wine and wine ice cream. Not knowing what had their beloved Lucy in a panic, both girls were ready to drink the night away.

"Hey Lu-chan! We're here!"

"Yeah, love! We have wine and ice cream and wine ice cream!"

"Hey, thanks for coming over, but I can't have alcohol," said Lucy, looking rather pale.

Levy pouted but Cana pushed it, "ah come on, dollface, have some!" As she tried to push the bottle into Lucy's mouth, Lucy smelt the wine and felt the urge to throw up, which was exactly what she did.

Both Cana and Levy then rushed to the bathroom where they saw 20 different pregnancy tests.

"Ano, Lu-chan, I think you're pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm starting another fanfic because I am trash. Also let me know how you feel about this story please! You guys don't know how much your input means to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What to say to Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Well, Lucy, what do you need to tell me, child?" asked Master Makarov.

"Uh, well, how can I put it?" the blonde avoided looking at her Master, who only looked at her wondering what could be wrong, "Okay, I'm just gonna say it Master." Makarov waited for her to say whatever she needed to say.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a minute of silence. Lucy looked at her Master who then had tears in his eyes. He knew this wasn't a good reaction especially considering Lucy could think they were tears of disappointment. Makarov then said, "I'm sorry Lucy, those were happy tears, my child. I'm very excited for you, but I have to ask is the father from the guild?" If he understood correctly, Lucy was currently single and she hadn't been involved with anyone lately.

"The father isn't from the guild, actually about that Master, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping this pregnancy a Fairy Tail only secret. I don't want the father to be involved. He's a good man, but I just don't want him to be around."

"Of course, my dear, now I will accompany you to Porlyusica, right now and we can see how your pregnancy is going."

"Thank you so much Master!" a few tears then escaped her eyes.

* * *

After her visit to Porlyusica, Lucy found out she was currently 10 weeks pregnant with matched the timeline in which she had slept with Sabertooth's master. Master Makarov said that if she wanted he would come to every appointment she had, if she wanted but Lucy declined the offer saying she had to do this by herself. Master accepted her decision, and asked her when she planned on telling Fairy Tail.

Lucy pondered on this for a few seconds and told the Master that she would do it as soon, as she started to show which was in a couple of months. The Master then walked Lucy home and bid her a goodnight.

* * *

 ** _Three months later…_**

Lucy was finally starting to show. At five months her baby was growing well and healthy. The guild had found out a month ago and they had surprisingly taken it really well Many had wondered who the father was but when Lucy didn't elaborate as she announced her pregnancy no one had pressured her.

She was currently working on paperwork along with Laxus and sometimes Levy would join them. She had become Fairy Tail's head secretary at the behest of the Master, and she took care of whatever mess team Natsu managed to get themselves into. Her team's reaction had been incredible when they found out. Erza was ready to murder whoever the father was, but not knowing who it was she settled on helping Lucy move to a house on the center of Magnolia, and vowed to always protect her child. Natsu had been so confused at why in the hell Lucy would get pregnant when she was doing so well in life. The fire dragon slayer had been dating Lisanna for over two years and not once did she ever talk about wanting babies. Until Lucy got knocked up, and Natsu sort of resented her for this for about five minutes then decided it wasn't worth stressing about. Gray had kept his distance from Lucy, knowing full on well he wasn't the father of her child. They were still friends but Gray had cut off their tryst as soon as he saw her belly. Lucy didn't really care much for it, since it was only sex, but she was kind of hurt when he took his distance as a friend too.

* * *

Cana and Levy had moved in with Lucy given her new home was huge. Lucy's new house was two stories, and had a basement. The basement had been set up as gym. The first floor held two rooms, one which was Cana's, and the other was Levy's. They had a living room a kitchen and a pretty decent sized dining room. The second floor was considered Lucy's floor. It had three bedrooms. One was the master bedroom, which Lucy automatically claimed. Then there was the nursery which they still had to paint, since they didn't know the baby's gender (Lucy wanted to have a gender reveal party, but it was hard to keep Fairy Tail parties out of the tabloids). The last room had been turned into a library. Levy and Lucy stuffed it with books for themselves and for Lucy's baby. Cana had surprised by putting in a couple of raunchy novels and at least 15 books about alcohol.

Their new home was pretty amazing and they had managed to pay it off in no time, since two of them were S-class, and they all had saved a lot of money in the past two years. The only problem with their new home was that Rogue would come over to visit Levy and when that would happen Lucy would hide and refuse to come out until he was gone. She will sometimes sneak around so he wouldn't see her. It was very difficult to keep herself hidden from the shadow dragon slayer but she managed to never show herself when he came around.

Cana was the only who knew whose Lucy baby daddy was and the card mage had been sworn to secrecy. Lucy had decided not to tell Levy because she didn't want Levy to keep secrets from Rogue. Lucy knew Rogue would probably not tell Sting but she was still not risking it.

* * *

"Morning, Levy-chan!"

"Good morning Lu-chan." Lucy had entered the kitchen now 8 months pregnant and looking huge. She had failed to noticed that Rogue had been sitting in the breakfast counter eating cereal. The shadow dragon slayer turned to greet the blonde, who he hadn't seen in 8 months and he was shocked.

"Um, Lucy?"

"Yes, Rogue?" 'Wait, ROGUE?!' Lucy started hyperventilate and she started seeing black spots on her vision. Levy also panicked seeing her friend look about to faint.

"Solid script: Mattress!" A mattress appeared and Lucy landed lightly on it while Levy quickly made her way over to check on her best friend.

"Cana! Get over here Lucy fainted!" yelled the bluenette. In less than two seconds the card mage was there, a bottle of vodka in hand along with some cotton balls. She put the cotton ball on top of the vodka and tilted the bottle until the cotton ball was full of vodka she then proceeded to put it to Lucy's nose, which had an immediate effect on the blonde who stood up, ran to the sink, and threw up.

During all this time Rogue had just been staring at the whole scene unfolding in front of him. Not knowing how to react at the fact that Lucy was pregnant and he also had made her faint, then throw up. He then said, "does anybody want to tell me what is going on?"

"Lucy's pregnant," said Cana.

"With twins," said Levy.

"Sting's the father," said Lucy as she rinsed her mouth.

Now it was Rogue's turn to be looked shocked. Lucy then proceed to take a seat in front of Rogue and said, "I haven't told him, nor will I ever tell him. This was a mistake, but it is my mistake. I hope you understand why I'm going to ask you to swear on Levy that you won't tell him."

"I swear I won't tell him, but may I ask, Lucy, why you don't want him to know?"

"Last time I heard he was dating some new girl from your guild, and he was happy," Lucy sighed, "I am not going to interfere with that happiness." Rogue wanted to protest that that relationship had been just for show, a way to get that rich girl's dad to sponsor the guild, but Lucy then said, "I have a great support system with Cana, Levy and Fairy Tail, heck, Cana and Levy are going to be in the delivery room with me. I don't need Sting, and he doesn't need me."

'Yeah, but what about your kids?' Rogue thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So Whatcha think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? All criticism and reviews are welcomed.** **J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The babies**

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy wasn't a very happy camper at the moment. Actually she wasn't a camper at all. She was in pain and she was tired and her son refused to come out of her even though his sister had been out for five minutes now.

"It's gonna be okay, love," said Cana while holding the recording lacrima. Levy was standing on one side of Lucy holding her hand, and Rogue was on the other side, also holding her hand. Rogue wasn't supposed to be in the delivery room but when Lucy went into labor Rogue had been there and Lucy wouldn't let go of his hand so he stayed.

The shadow dragon slayer hadn't had problems keeping Lucy's secret at all but he knew Sting missed him because he had been spending a lot of time at Levy's place and when he came home he smelled like his girlfriend but also like her two roommates. He knew Sting had wanted to come visit Lucy, but Rogue had told him that Lucy had chosen to take offense in his short-lived relationship with Marie. Sting had decided he would let things cool down, and Rogue just told him that Lucy had mentioned never wanting to see him again. Sabertooth's master then chose to stay away from his favorite Celestial mage. Since the Grand Magic Games where drawing near, he knew he would see her again then.

Going back to the current situation Lucy just wanted her son out of her body so she could hold her two babies and then maybe if her children were feeling merciful sleep a little.

"One big push and he'll be out, brat," said Porly, as Lucy had come to call her. Whenever Lucy thought something was wrong with her pregnancy (i.e. the one time she fainted after seeing Rogue) she always ran to Porly instead of her doctor. She was having the babies at Porly's and Porly had been cool with having three more people in the delivery room, something Lucy knew would not happen in a regular hospital. Also, most of Fairy Tail was waiting outside her house, wanting to make sure the babies and Lucy were okay.

"And push!"

"AHHHHH I HATE THIS KID'S DAD HE'S JUST LIKE HIM!"

And with that, she heard the scream of her newborn.

* * *

It had been three months since Lucy had the babies and she couldn't ask for a more perfect set of twins. Their first month they had been hell bent on not letting her sleep, yet as soon as they heard Levy or Cana come in to help her they would automatically calm down.

Cana and Levy had been the greatest support system. They sometimes took the twins out for a stroll so Lucy could sleep or work out. She mostly did the former, and she was so grateful her friends had gone so much out of their way to help her. Most of the guild had gone off to Crocus for the Magic Games, and Lucy was at home watching from her T.V. lacrima along with Levy. The bluenette had decided to forgo the games so Lucy wouldn't be alone. Levy was currently holding her son, Light, who was giggling at something or the other as he saw all the colors on the T.V. Layla, her daughter, was asleep in her pink hammock, right next to Lucy.

"Levy-chan, I don't think I thank you or Cana or Rogue enough for all that you've done for me."

"There's no need to thank us Lu-chan," said the bluenette as she cleaned baby drool from Light's mouth, "We love you and your children, and I think it was nice you let us name the kids."

"Well, it was the least I could do," Lucy smiled at her best friend, "I still can't believe Cana picked Light as a name. I mean I know he was born with white scales, but so was Layla."

"And you should be thankful I called dibs on the first baby and picked such a wonderful name."

* * *

 ** _At the games…_**

Fairy Tail was dominating the games, even though it was the first game. This year they had decided to enter just one team that consisted of Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Cana, Gajeel was a reserve member along with Mira. Master Makarov was having a blast at the end of the last day. Fairy Tail was celebrating a victorious first day at their hotel's bar when Sabertooth's master decided to come say hi.

"Master Makarov."

"Master Sting! What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say hi and congratulate you all on your great performance today," said the white dragon slayer looking around, "Also where is blondie? Yukino wanted to see her."

"Oh I'm sorry my boy. Lucy has been in a 100 years' quest for the last year, I don't know when she'll be back," answered Master Makarov, realizing that this was the father of Lucy's children. Makarov hadn't been in the room when the kids were born but he felt the same magic essence that was emanating from the younger Master in Lucy's twins. Makarov didn't understand why Lucy wanted to keep her children from their father but he was sure that his child had her reasons and he wasn't going to question them.

"Thanks Master Makarov, I'll let Yukino know," he said disappointment lacing his voice.

"When she's home I'll make sure to tell her to visit Sabertooth."

* * *

When the games were over, Fairy Tail had taken the win once again. Levy and Lucy had been sad to have to watched them win over a television instead of being there but Lucy wasn't ready for the world to know she was a mother. She also wasn't ready to tell Sting he was a father and currently going out anywhere near where Sabertooth was meant that Sting would smell her and know she was around. From what Lucy had been told by Rogue and her Master, Sting wanted to see her again.

'It was just a 'quick fuck'' she thought, 'why does he want to see me again?' Besides, Lucy knew her kids looked way too much like their father and she wasn't willing to show them to the world thinking Sting would probably figure out they were his.

Today was the day the twins turned 8 months and they were currently crawling all over the place. Light had started trying to walk but every time tried, he fell. Layla had been making more baby talk than her brother, but she refused to even start trying to walk. Rogue had tried coaxing her with the stuffed dragon he got her when she was born, an item she refused to separate from when she was asleep, but nothing worked. Layla preferred crawling or being carried while Light threw fits when anyone picked him up.

Lucy looked over at the living room while she prepared breakfast for everyone. Rogue was currently helping Light walk a little by holding him from his hands and setting him on top of his feet and taking steps with him. Light loved his uncle Rogue and Rogue loved him right back. Lucy thought it was sweet, but she was always a bit worried on how close the dragon slayer was to her kids. She didn't mind him but she knew Sting probably asked Rogue why he smelled like her. Rogue always assured she didn't mind being questioned by Sting and also that recently the white dragon slayer had stopped bothering him since he was off training in a mountain while Minerva ran the guild for him.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Cana came from her room in a robe holding Layla who was also wearing a matching robe. Levy came down from the library, with her hair in a bun and a book and her gale force reading glasses. Rogue sat Light in his little chair next to his sister. Lucy started serving everyone, taking away Levy's book, Cana's bottle of wine, and her daughter's dragon.

"No books, wine or dragons when we're having breakfast," she said.

"Well, I'll leave then," said Rogue standing up. The whole group laughed and started eating.

Unbeknownst to them, perched in a tree outside their house the white dragon slayer and two exceeds watched the scene unfold.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so the story progresses slowly. Please R &R? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The truth and one-year-old**

 **A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sting was livid.

Rogue had kept a lot of things from him throughout their lives. When he gave the last piece of birthday cake to Fro when they were 12. When he became S-class a whole year before Sting, the white dragon slayer didn't find out until the next year he saw Rogue in the S-class trials. When he started dating Levy because he thought Sting might embarrass him.

But this? This took the whole cake.

The white dragon slayer was pacing his office waiting for Rogue to arrive. He had summoned Rogue, as his guild master obviously, and he had asked him to bring Levy and Cana with the pretense that he wanted them to help him with a quest.

There was a light knock on the door, and Sting gave a faint "come in." He was readying himself to punch the shadow dragon slayer when through the door came the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hello Master Sting."

Sting was silent. He stared at her for what may have been an eternity but it was actually seconds. His vision was red for a second since he was seeing the main source of his anger. He shook his head, clearing all negative thoughts out and repeating to himself, 'this is the mother of my children', over and over again for a minute until he finally spoke:

"You had no right. No right whatsoever Lucy, to keep me away from those children."

"Oh and had you known you would've been happy to be a father? You would've been okay with telling your whole guild that you impregnated "a quick fuck" that only helped to "get you off"? You would've stopped being Master Sting and become Daddy Sting? I don't think so. I wasn't going to ruin your life, so I think I had every-"

"Ruin my life?! You weren't going to ruin my life but you let me ruin yours? You could've had an abortion or you could've come here and I would have helped you through the pregnancy and maybe eventually you'd fall in love with me and we'd be a happy family! But we can never know because YOU kept them from ME!"

Lucy stared at the white dragon slayer. Sure, her pregnancy had been easier because had had Fairy Tail behind her. The twins were almost a year now and throughout all their whole year Rogue had also been a great support system for them. Lucy never had time to think she might need their father or even if they might need him.

"Did you even think about what happened where the children ask about their father? What were you going to tell them?" Sting looked and sounded hurt at this point. He had been devastated when he realized that to Lucy he was just a one night stand and not the father of her children.

"I would've come up with a good lie by the time they started asking," Lucy sighed and then continued, " I admit that I was wrong, Sting. I should've told you at least so you could decide for yourself what you wanted to do. I didn't give you an option, and I am sorry for that, but can you please understand that you were the one who said we were just each other's fuck buddies? That's all I need you to see from my perspective."

Lucy stood up and walked towards the door. She then reached into her purse and left a little envelope on top of Sting's coffee table and said, "The twins are having their first birthday party next weekend. I hope you can make it."

She smiled at Sting and he smiled back and then said, "What's the theme?"

Lucy laughed looking back at the dragon slayer and said, "Dragons."

* * *

The day of the twins' birthday arrived and Lucy had prepared four cakes because they had way too many guest. Mostly all of Fairy Tail stopped by with gifts and by the time Sting got there (he had to walk because he was not going to stain his new dress shirt with his motion sickness) there was a small mountain of presents and the party was at full swing.

Lucy saw him arrive and quickly excused herself from the conversation she was having with other guild members about the twins. She made her way towards Sting and she saw him blush as she approached him. She was wearing a white dress that had been enchanted by Virgo to withstand burns or any possible stains. Her hair was down and it curled around the bottom. She wore brown wedges that put her almost at Sting's height. When she reached Sting, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek turning him even redder, and said, "I'm glad you came, do you wanna see the kids?"

"I think we should wait for the dramatic reunion until all the guest are gone, Lucy." He said as he handed Lucy the two boxes he had been carrying.

Lucy frowned a bit but then nodded. She signaled him to where Rogue was and Sting went to sit by him.

"Glad you could make it."

"It's my kids' birthday party, of course I would make," he looked around and said, "speaking of, where are they?" Sting then felt a tug in his pants. He looked down to see a tiny replica of Lucy, wearing a white dress and no shoes. She sat by his legs and stretched out her arms to him and Sting picked up, setting her down on his lap and trying to fix her hair bow.

Layla had smelled someone that smelled like her with her baby dragon senses and she had wanted to be with him. She had crawled her way through him under the tables, managing to bump her head a couple of times and mostly get her hair all messed up, but the tiny dragon persevered and made her way to the familiar smell. When she saw the smell she saw that he too was blond, like her brother and her, and that he too looked like a white dragon. She started making baby talk with him and much to Rogue's delight Sting was listening intently to his daughter's gibberish.

"Oh there she is!" Sting looked up to see Levy holding a blonde baby that very much also looked like Lucy, "Sting would you mind taking Light and Layla to the cake? Lucy can't leave to come get them because she's sure Natsu might destroy the cakes before the twins get a chance to."

Sting nodded and stood up holding his daughter in one arm and then grabbing his son from Levy. He made his way towards the big sakura tree in the park which was where Lucy was standing behind four three tier cakes. He knew people were staring at him, and he realized Lucy had never told anyone who the father was, but he was pretty sure they all had an idea now. He reached the table and gave Lucy the kids. As he was about to leave, Layla started throwing a fit, and since his sister was throwing a fit, Light decided to throw one to.

"I think you should stay here, Sting."

And Sting couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? R &R please guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confessing, moving in and adapting**

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

After the party, Sting hung around until it was time to put the kids to bed. Lucy showed him where the twins' room was and she saw how her children clung to him as he set them down on their separate cribs. Sting noticed they both had white stuffed dragons in their cribs and as soon as he set his daughter down she reached for the dragon and cuddled it. He stared at his daughter for 5 minutes then he moved to his son and did the same, taking note on how he slept on his back with his mouth wide open just like himself.

He smiled and then turned and saw the Celestial mage staring at him with a small smile. She moved out of the way to let him pass but when he was almost out of reach she grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him. Sting looked back at her and when she saw his eyes she saw that he cared. Maybe not about her, but about their children.

She broke the silence by saying, "We can talk about the future, in my room if you don't mind?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he answered. He followed her to her room where she had a small coffee table and two bean bags. He saw that she had a wall full of pictures. Most where of everyone in Fairy Tail and their good times, but he saw that recently most of them where of her pregnant or her with the babies or just the babies. Next to the bed there was a picture frame from when she had just given birth. She was in a bed holding two tiny bundles, one blue, one pink. On either side of her was Levy and Rogue and Cana was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at the babies. Sting felt his heart clench a little. He was trying his best not to be angry but the more he looked at that picture the more his anger grew.

"So, this is a paper that states that you want to give our children your last name and by signing it they legally become your children and their last name goes from Heartfilia to Eucliffe," she handed him a paper, then moved onto another stack of papers, "this is a visitation contract, basically it entitles you to visit the children whenever you want. I'm not going to lie to you, this paper does state that you will never under any circumstances try to take them away from me."

"Lucy, I will never take our kids from you," he reached for Lucy's hand, holding it tightly, "I love them and even if you and I can't make it work, you are their mother and I will never try to keep our kids to myself or tear them from your side, can you understand that? Can you understand that I will never hurt you?"

Now, Lucy is a brilliant woman and this to her sudden like somewhat of a confession, but she still asked, "Does this mean you wanna be together?"

Sting nodded and said, "yes, I want to give it a try, at least for a year, if it doesn't work out, we can have an amicable break up, and still parent our kids."

"Where would we live?"

Sting smiled, "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

The house that Sting had bought in order to have his new girlfriend and his children move into could be described as a mini mansion. It was white with red details on the outside and the inside was spectacular. It had eight rooms total, including the master bedroom, a living room, a grand dining room, and the kitchen was bigger than what Lucy was used to.

Right now it was missing all the furniture since Sting wanted Lucy to decorate whichever way she wanted, and true to his word he provided her with a healthy budget to get everything settled in. Once she had gotten all the furniture for the inside of the house, she decided to get furniture for their backyard.

There was a pool along with a medium sized gazebo that overlooked the city below them since their house was perched on a tall hill near Sabertooth. Lucy had decided to become an honorary member of her boyfriend's guild but she still bore the Fairy Tail mark in her hand, and she would always wear it. Sting hadn't argued but had happily marked her other hand with the Sabertooth mark, smirking as she had picked his favorite color to be the color of her new mark. Lucy got hammocks, lounge chairs, a small coffee table along with some bean bags (since her pregnancy she came to appreciate bean bags much more than ever) for the gazebo.

By the time they had completely finished decorating their house, the twins were 18 months old and were walking everywhere. They had yet start to talk but they were making more baby talk than ever.

The day they moved in was the day that Layla said her first word. Sting was watching the kids run around the living room when Layla suddenly stop, stared at her father and said "DRAGON!" and then continued as if nothing had happened. Lucy who was reading a book by the window, turned to her oldest child and then Sting and started laughing. Sting just stared.

"I'm sorry, love," she said, "but if you ever need proof that girl is your daughter she just gave it to you." She giggled some more, and then heard a light 'thud', a little scream, and she was up and next to her son in half a second.

Light reached his arms up and said his first word then, "MAMAAAA!"

And then, Lucy started crying because she was so happy.

* * *

"Hey, dollface," said Cana, "it's been a minute since I last saw you!" She hugged the Celestial mage tightly and then entered her friend's new home looking for the twins. As soon as the twins smelled Cana they both ran into the house, since they were in the backyard watching their dad train.

"Nana!" they both yelled. Cana picked both of them up and gave them so many kisses, that the kids got annoyed and started growling. Cana growled a little at them and then set them down and let them run wild. The twins resumed their observing of their dad while Lucy and Cana settled in the gazebo observing the kids.

"Why do your kids call me Nana? Also when did they start talking?"

"Sting has been trying to teach them the names of everyone that comes in contact with their lives," Lucy said, smiling, "Yours was actually the first Layla said after Dragon, Mama, and Daddy."

Cana laughed and smiled at her best friend. She had missed her a lot since she left their place and the guild. Lucy had assured everyone when she left that it was only temporary, but Cana knew that now that she was in a committed relationship with Sting, the only way Lucy would return to Fairy Tail was if Sting quitted being master of Sabertooth and joined Fairy Tail.

"I'm really glad you came Cana, I missed you a lot."

"Thanks, love, but I actually came here to tell you something, kinda important and since I know you're going to freak out, I'm just going to say it: I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo who do you think Cana's baby daddy is? Let me know with a review who do you want it to be! Much love, and as always R &R?**


End file.
